Talk:The Casual Vacancy
Today's edit This page has today been edited by someone who has just created a(nother) ''The Casual Vacancy'' Wiki. The edits s/he made have been reverted; not surprisingly, since: *Giving one link to your wiki may be legitimate promotion of a fellow wiki related to this one; giving three such links is more akin to spamming. One is quite enough, and that one should be in the links section at the end. *The third link wasn't appended to the links section as it should have been; instead, it overwrote (and thus removed) the (legitimate) existing link to the established wiki on this subject — an act of blatant vandalism. To my mind, if there is to be only one link to an external wiki from this page, it should be to the one founded in September by DarkArtsProdigy. Apart from being older, that one is also better laid-out, less screamingly psychedelic and hence less migraine-inducing, and has a more attractive wordmark than the new one. Also, DarkArtsProdigy has a much better attitude than Aequus156. What does anyone else think? — RobertATfm (talk) 15:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm willing to allow one link to an alternative wiki, but I agree generally that the two should be merged. ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Aequus156 has now replied to my post on the alternative TCV wiki to accuse me of being "shallow" — thereby, as will become apparent, providing a confirming instance of the old saying "it takes one to know one", especially since Aequus156 was also suffering the delusion that I founded the first TCV wiki (something it would have taken only a few clicks to check). Aequus156 also complained (with poor grammar) that the background image for the first TCV wiki isn't a seamless tiling; an irrelevant and nitpickity point, since the joins usually aren't visible anyway. Aequus156 also edited ProfessorTofty's post to that talk page to make it appear that he'd said that it was the old wiki, rather than the new one, which should be taken down; a very rude and nasty thing to do. Finally, Aequus156's response to my reply to his/her post was to delete the entire thread; showing yet again that s/he is incapable of handling even valid criticism, and is a vandal besides, hence is not competent to be editing any wiki, much less running one. — RobertATfm (talk) 21:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed, completely childish. Based on this, I think would be better to just have the link to only the one wiki. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki links The link to the newer TCV wiki has today been added yet again, so I've reverted the edit. The link added was inefficiently formatted in any case; interwiki links should be internal, e.g. ((w:c:otherwiki)), not external, such as (http://otherwiki.wikia.com/wiki). I'm currently of the opinion that there shouldn't be a link from this page to any TCV wiki; there are two such, but one of them (the one currently linked) was founded by someone who ran it for only ten days before giving up on it, and who, although they still regularly log in and hence presumably get informed of all the messages left on their talk page requesting adminship (from two people who have proven admin track records on other wikis), simply ignores all such messages; whilst the other is run by someone who I think is too egotistical and too non-cognisant of the wiki ethos to really be a good wiki editor, and the last time I checked the wiki in question, I found it painful to look at due to its screaming colour scheme. I've seriously been thinking of founding a third TCV wiki, so that there will be one without the faults of the other two; the problem is that I couldn't then add the link to it to this page, as I don't want to be seen to be promoting myself. -- RobertATfm (talk) 07:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :If you do found it, let me know and I'll join it and support it, and if you want me to be an admin, I can, though I can't guarantee how much time I'll put into it. And if you manage to obtain a decent following and setup, I'd be happy to allow a link here. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. - casualvacancy.wikia.com is still available. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I was thinking more of tcv.wikia.com (the His Dark Materials wiki is hdm.wikia.com); one of the problems with both the present wikis is that the URL is uncomfortably long, making linking to it more difficult than it needs to be. -- RobertATfm (talk) 23:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC)